


Kidnapped! - Part 1

by PixieGirl73



Category: Hardcastle & McCormick
Genre: Alternate Universe - Racing, Gen, area 51, racecar driving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieGirl73/pseuds/PixieGirl73
Summary: As Mark gets ready for a race in Las Vegas, he has an encounter with a woman who has a lust for racecar drivers.





	

Kidnapped! –

By  
PixieGirl73

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Hardcastle & McCormick. This was simply done for fun. 

Mark zipped up his racing suit and grabbed his helmet. He was about to leave the locker room when he saw her. 

“Hey, there, cutie.” She stood at the doorway, in a white knit sweater, short black miniskirt and black stiletto ankle boots. Mark couldn’t help but notice that she had purple hair.

“Um, hi?”

She walked toward him and once she got close to him, she didn’t shy away from running her hands all over his chest. “Seeing you in this jumpsuit gets me all hot and bothered. “

“Sorry, but who are you?”

“There’s no need for names. I’m just a girl who just likes to play around. How ‘bout you? Do you like to play around?”

“Um, no offense, but I don’t know you and I have to get over to the track. Excuse me.” He thought she was cute, but there was something about her that didn’t sit well with him. Creeped him out, was more like it.

But she blocked his path. 

“Aww, cawm awn,” she said in a cutesy, baby-talk way. “I wanna pway with wou!”

“Miss, I really need to- “Mark was really starting to get annoyed. 

“Need to? Need to what?”

“Need to get to the track. Everyone’s waiting for me.”

“Well, they can wait a little longer.”

“Um, No. They can’t.” He was really getting peeved. 

“Hey, McCormick! What’s the holdup? Everyone’s waiting!” Judge Hardcastle’s voice, once distant, came closer. 

“Miss, please!” Mark gently, but firmly pushed her hands away and brushed past her as he headed to the track, leaving her alone in the locker room.

She was not happy. No one rejects her and gets away with it.

As Hardcastle rounded the corner to the locker room, he and McCormick practically walked right into each other. 

“Geez, McCormick! I was yelling for you to get out there! What were you doing?”

Sorry, Judge. I got held up.”   
“Yeah, I can see that. By what, though?” Then he noticed McCormick’s distracted, faraway look. 

“Wait a minute. You ok, kid?”

“Um, yeah.”

“Don’t give me that. Something’s up. You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” 

“Just, forget it. Ok, Judge? Let’s get the junket over with, so I can get out there and race.”

“Alright.” But Hardcastle wasn’t convinced. He quickly glanced into the locker room, but there was nothing nor anyone there that looked suspicious. But he felt that something may have happened for McCormick to look so spooked suddenly. Earlier, on the way to the track, he was his usual, happy-go-jokey self, but now….

Hardcastle shook his head. Hopefully, it’s just nothing. He caught up with McCormick and they went to the junket. 

The press clapped as McCormick and Hardcastle came into the pressroom and took their seats at the panel table. 

“McCormick! What can we expect from you after a long hiatus away from the racetrack?”

“Well, uh-“

“Is it true you were in prison for Grand Theft Auto?”

“Uh-, well” McCormick stammered. He looked at Hardcastle, his eyes pleading. Please help me out here.

Hardcastle looked at his ward with ever-increasing concern. He’s completely rattled! Something had to have happened to him in the locker room for him to act this way. Whatever happened to the quips and jabs that Mark threw back his way this morning at breakfast and on the way here?

“Well, yes, McCormick was in prison for that, but I worked out a deal that he was to be released and into my custody while he finished his rehabilitation.”

While he let the Judge do the talking, Mark took a few sips of water, which, unbeknownst to him, was spiked with a drug that would temporarily render him unconscious.


End file.
